


Sleeping Tiger

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Spike makes Buffy uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Tiger

Sleeping Tiger 

 

Buffy was sitting at the table with Giles, a book open in front of her, but she wasn't reading it; her eyes were darting back and forth across the room like demented hummingbirds. 

Willow was in the kitchen with Xander, her laughter ringing through Giles little apartment and it made Buffy smile to see it. Willow was gradually returning to her old self following Oz's departure. If he ever had the nerve to return to Sunnydale Buffy had a few choice words for him, breaking Willow's heart that way and trampling it into the dust. No-one, man or demon treated her best friend like that. 

Giles was reading and Anya was filing her nails; but Spike, he was sitting still as a statue watching Willow. Buffy had expected to see the usual sneer and hateful look glowing in his eyes that was usually present whenever he had to deal with one of them. In spite of all their help in taking him in now that he was chipped and Giles allowing him to live in his apartment rent free, Spike never showed them one iota of gratitude or respect. Instead, Buffy saw Spike's eyes soften and his face relax.

Something was different with Willow; it was there in his eyes, eyes that would not leave her, but tracked her every move as she made tea for Giles and joked with Xander. 

Something wild and frightening washed through Buffy as she watched Spike watching Willow. Somehow she just knew that Spike would be satisfied to sit in that armchair drinking his mug of blood observing Willow all day. 

But what could she do about it? She only had suspicions and she could hardly justifying saying or doing anything on suspicions alone. Even knowing that Spike was chipped, that he couldn't do anything to Willow; Buffy was uneasy. Spike had been around for a long time and was pretty resourceful. He would eventually find a way to rid himself of his new affliction and then he would reawaken, catching them all off guard; a wild, untameable creature once again, as ferocious as a tiger and just as powerful. Spike would ensure they all paid for the humiliation he had suffered at their hands.

To kill Willow would shatter them all, but they would live through it. Somehow they would all survive and that would not satisfy a vampire like Spike. He would want them all crushed, destroyed and Buffy felt in the very marrow of her bones that Spike knew just how to rip their hearts to shreds without laying a finger on any of them; hadn't he suggested to Willow that he would not kill her.

As she watched him, Buffy had the oddest sensation that Spike was merely hibernating.


End file.
